Irreplaceable
by LifesKismet
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for 1 and a half years and Kagome has finally had enough see what happens!INU X YYH


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Haukusho.

I also don't own Beyonce song Irreplaceable

Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha have been happily dating for 1 ½ years. What happens when one day Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha…..????

"Inuyasha that's it get the hell out of my house" said a very pissed of Kagome

"What the hell do you mean get out" said and outraged Inuyasha

"Not only are you dumb but your deaf I said **GET OUT" **with adrenaline in her veins Kagome kicked Inuyasha out the door **literally!!**

"And here are your mangy clothes you stupid mutt" said Kagome as she **_accidentally_** threw all his clothes into a puddle.

"You cab should be here in a few but first give me your car keys" said Kagome

"Why the hell should I do that" said Inuyasha

"Well for one I bought your car you stupid git second of all it's in my name and third cause I fucking said so." Said Kagome

"Whatever" said Inuyasha "You know Kagome you have made some dumb ass choices in the past but **this** was the stupidest of them all you know you won't find anyone who can take **my** place.

You know what Inuyasha come to the Karaoke club at 7:00 o'clock tonight and you will have the shock of your life and with that she slammed the door leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7 O'CLOCK AT THE KAROKE CLUB**

Ok ladies and gentlemen we have a treat for you tonight here are own local Kagome Higarashi.

Hello everyone I have a special treat for you tonight and for that special person out there tonight this is for you. Said Kagome

As the beat starts kagome starts humming

_To the left  
To the left_

_To the left  
To the left_

_Mmmm to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And its my name that's on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking'  
You're irreplaceable_

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if she's home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?_

_How did she know about Kikyo?_

_Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking'  
You're irreplaceable_

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

_Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking' (baby! hey yea)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished  
Cause you made your bed now lay in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking'  
You're irreplaceable_

When Kagome was finished everyone was deathly quiet then a loud clap brought everyone out of there shock.

Kagome then bowed and walked off the stage.

Oi said that stupid git we all want to throttle

What the Hell do you want Inuyasha ?

That song was funny who can replace me.

Do you really want to know said Kagome

Yes said Inuyasha

Ok come on then said kagome grinning evilly

They walked throughout the club until abruptly Kagome stopped behind a red haired man

Kurama-kun said Kagome sweetly

Hi Kagome-koi that was a lovely song said the young man Identified as Kurama

Thank you said kagome as stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha was shocked they had just for gotten about him do you really blame them though I would forget about you too.

Oh I almost forgot Kurama this is Inuyasha said Kagome

Hello I must thank you said Kurama politely drools I wish my bf was like that

Why said a confused Inuyasha

You gave me the chance to be with my sweet Kagome said Kurama

Inuyasha was dumbfounded

Well as much as I like seeing you be dumb we have to get going we have **plans** said Kagome

Nice meeting you said Kurama and with that they left a very stupid Inuyasha in the middle of the dance floor.

The End

Do you like it do you absolutely hate it tell me?

Review

Review

Review


End file.
